This invention relates to the field of concrete construction block and a method for creating a strong and lightweight block that can be used in the construction of walls, which is easy to assemble and manufacture. These blocks may be used in building various structures such as the walls of buildings, fences, foundations, retaining walls and virtually any wall-like structure. A primary ingredient is lava rock, which is a lightweight, porous, and strong material with a high insulation value that is less expensive than traditional construction materials. Most importantly, lava rock is found in abundance throughout the United States.
Most wall structures in buildings are fabricated from either wood, steel, or aluminum studs. These studs are usually covered by siding or a stucco lath. In most climates, construction of these buildings require insulation to be placed in between the studs, increasing the cost of construction without adding to the structural integrity of the building. Likewise, the insulation and the construction materials themselves are inflammable. It is not uncommon that a building of this type has to be demolished if there is water intrusion due to flood or a hurricane.
Walls are also fabricated from some type of block structure, such as brick or cinder block that are held together by mortar. The construction of these walls necessitates the expertise of a mason to properly apply the mortar to the proper depth. The use of skilled brick masons increases the cost of construction of the buildings.
The construction of a typical block or brick structure also requires the transportation of the prefabricated blocks to the construction location. There they are unloaded and placed in a configuration to form the walls of the structure. The walls are built in a running bond pattern, with a layer of mortar between each tier of blocks. Skill in the art of masonry is required because mortar must be properly placed between each block and under each level row of blocks in an equal spacing pattern. Likewise, wall construction is a very time consuming. Cinder blocks used in construction are hollow to allow for the insertion of such necessities as electrical and plumbing and the voids provide additional reinforcement and reduction of their weight. However, these voids in the blocks take up a large volume, leading to inefficiencies in transportation. Also, there is usually waste, since the blocks are usually ordered as pallets.
The construction of walls with factory formed concrete panels produces relatively little waste, but has the drawback of being very heavy and difficult to transport to the job site. They also require the use of special equipment, such as a crane to construct the structure. While the “formed in place” concrete wall construction overcomes these issues, this method is more time consuming and generates waste. After the concrete dries, the form must be disassembled and removed from the site. In both instances, the concrete panels lack attractiveness, are difficult to finish, and have a tendency to develop cracks.